


I Love Myself (I Want You To Love Me)

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Oh Pharma,” he’ll say! “What good job you’ve done, I can’t wait to reward you.” Pharma felt his frame heat up just thinking of it, thinking of Ratchet’s gravelly voice washing over him in appreciation for his work." All Pharma wants is an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Myself (I Want You To Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this. I'm working on nicer things. I promise.

Pharma’s wings twitched in anticipation as he watched his beautiful experiment slumber. His optics roamed the plains of the decapitated mech’s slumbering face, a fractured grin splitting his own. ‘Oh Ratchet’, the thought, ‘you’re going to be so impressed when you see what I’ve managed.’ He cooed softly, deftly tracting the angles of his once mentor’s face with his digit tips. He could imagine it, the praise Ratchet would lavish upon him for surviving, for being a genius and performing this wonder of medical science.

“Oh Pharma,” he’ll say! “What good job you’ve done, I can’t wait to reward you.” Pharma felt his frame heat up just thinking of it, thinking of Ratchet’s gravelly voice washing over him in appreciation for his work. His optics dimmed and he brought a servo up to bite a digit. Oh yes he could maybe let Ratchet back into his frame after such praise, let him have reign over his delicate seams...he shivered at the thought. He had some time before he could safely pull the other from stasis, why not work the edge off a little?

He pulled the other mech’s body from its hiding place and fidgeted with it until it transformed, broad frame limp yet warm and revving on in life despite the lack of a head. Pharma presses himself against that broad, warm chest and hums in satisfaction as he straddles the prone, lovely form. How many times had he dreamed of being in this position? Of those blue optics dimmed in appreciation for the beauty of his form in pleasure, wanting only him, noticing only him because no one else in the entire world matters but him? Just the thought has his hidden valve clenching on nothing, his spike pressing against his panel and he whimpers at the imagined voice in his processor.

“You’re so beautiful, Pharma,” he’d say, “I love watching you, Pharma. No one else but you, Pharma. Never anyone else.”

The jet’s panels slid aside, lubricant dripping over the prone frame’s pelvic array as he shutters his optics and whimpers at the sound of that wonderful voice raised in praise. He keeps one servo on that warm, broad chest, lips moving over the collar kibble as he reaches behind himself to rub two digits over the weeping mesh of his valve. Oh yes~ A soft, burning pleasure zings up his back strut at the gentle touch. Of course Ratchet would be gentle, using Pharma’s hands to prepare him for what was to come.

“What a genius you are, Pharma, I was wrong, Pharma, let me apologize for not seeing it before, Pharma,” the jet murmured to himself, imagining a deeper voice saying it, an older voice whispering it into his audio as the first digit breeches his valve and makes him whimper. He curled it a bit, dragging over sensitive nodes and making him gasp. Oh, Ratchet knows how to use his hands! Knows how to make it good~ How could he have expected anything less from his mentor, his eternal frustration. But like that, perfect and prone and giving him pleasure as if to make up for lost time it’s almost too much and Pharma rocks back on the digit inside him.

Lubricant dripped from the mech of his valve to splatter against the pelvic plating of the headless mech below. Oh, he could imagine the way Ratchet’s field will flare with want and apology for him, the way it will mesh with his own and try to drag him closer. When Ratchet sees how wrong he was about them, about him, about everything...oh he will fall all over himself to make it better~

Pharma moaned loudly as he pressed in a second digit, thrusting them deep and slow as his hips rocked to the slow rhythm. Ratchet will go slow, want to draw it out, watch his face contort in pleasure. He did it this way because it’s what Ratchet will do after making sure he explores every inch of Pharma’s smaller, lithe frame. He whimpered as heat and charge crackled up his spinal strut, the wetness around his digits squeezing tighter as he pressed against just the right nodes to make his thighs shudder.

“Ratchet~” he whimpered, “just like that.” He heard the soft, fond chuckle in his mind as he rubbed his face against the softly venting chest below him. He rocked back harder on those digits, imagining the way the engine beneath him would growl at the show, the soft, frustrated moans of a mech denying himself for the sake of another’s pleasure.

Soon, his digits found his ceiling node and struck it hard, making Pharma shriek and babble loudly against the frame beneath him as his spike jerked and leaked, the transfluid mixing with the lubricant on the bright pelvic array. So close, so close yes Ratchet yes~ he chanted in his mind, hips rolling relentlessly until charge crackled over his circuits and he overloaded hard, yowling into the warm metal beneath him, valve clenching and fluttering over deeply buried digits.

He relaxed slowly, laying against Ratchet’s headless frame and cuddling close, not minding the sticky feeling as he pulled his digits free. “Mmm Ratchet, I forgive you, I’ll always forgive you after a performance like that,” Pharma purred quietly, “tell me how much you love me.”

“So much, Pharma. More than anything,” he imagined and he sighed happily.

“I love you too, so much Ratchet, I’m glad you can see things my way…” the sudden beeping of a machine broke Pharma from his fantasy, making him stand up, close his panelling and start to get everything ready.

He moved to the other berth, watching those blue optics start to online.

“Ratchet? Raaaaatchet? It’s me, Pharma. Come on, I want to play a guessing game.”


End file.
